


Small talks at dusk

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jonerys, Missing Scene, Pining Idiots, Season 7 compliant, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: Somewhere between the cave date and the dumb suicide mission, a stoic Queen and an oblivious King watch the sunset together.





	Small talks at dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allegre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegre/gifts).



> A drabble based on one of the many drabble challenges that circulated on Tumblr over the last few weeks. The prompt was the gif down there. I can't remember who tagged me, this time! Was it drakhus67820? Probably so.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely starkgaryen4life for suggesting the title and helping me vent frustrations out.
> 
> I wish to dedicate this little drabble to Allegra. We're all rooting for your recovery, sweetheart! ❤️

 

 

During the last few weeks, Daenerys had established a new habit, going for a walk every evening an hour or so before supper. The route she'd take was always more or less the same: a climb to the cliffs where her children had made their nest, later descending for a brief stroll on the beach. She then always stood for a while on the ramparts of the stony path that brought back to the castle, to admire the sunset before retiring inside the fortress.

She did it because she loved to watch the sunset, of course.

_He's late._

Her children were playing, swooping and screeching in the air, their bodies dark silhouettes dancing on the pink and purple canvas of the sky.

_Or I'm a fool, and he will not come._

The sea breeze caressed her skin and made the loose tendrils of hair that framed her face dance wildly in the air. She was about to give up when she spotted the dark figure of the King in the North sprinting from the mines, hastily donning his cloak on his way to the ramparts.

_About time._

She had to suppress a smirk, a delicious, dangerous flutter of her stomach at the sight of him. He glanced towards her general direction and spotted her too, immediately slowing down his pace and wearing a badly executed mask of impassivity.

“Your Grace,” he breathed when he came to stand close enough to her. Was that _nervousness_ that had him continuously opening and closing his right hand?

“Jon Snow. What a surprise, meeting you here.” She thought she did a good job at hiding the amusement in her tone, her queenly facade presumably still at its place.

He seemed to relax, anyway, his hand finally coming to a rest. “I would never miss the sunset.” He stepped closer to her. “It's my favourite moment of the day.”

“How was the rest of it, then?”

He smiled brightly, making her heart skip a beat at the rare sight. He told her of his day, like he did every day. She made a reference or two to bended knees, and he simply shrugged them off, the same light teasing that went on every day, until it was time to go back.

“We'll see each other at supper, Lord Snow.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” he replied, a soft smile on his face that made her breath funny. Was it just an impression, or he smiled more often as of lately?

Daenerys could feel his gaze on her back as she walked towards the castle, an almost physical touch, making her sigh as soon as she was safely alone. Oh, it was dangerous to indulge in these feelings, she knew that.

But how could she not love the sunset?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten about In the Midnight Hour. Bear with me!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
